Things Are Never What They Seem
by charming writer
Summary: A what if short story scene about Mel finding out the truth concerning Cass after waking up in Crowleys laboratory chained to a wall behind her which the 'King Of Hell' arranged as insurance after fearing 'The Angel Of Thursdays' gone soft on him and may betray the demon which shocks the eldest Charmed One greatly.


**Thing's Are Never What They Seem **

**Disclaimer:** **I don't own Crowley or Castiel from Supernatural as they belong****to CW TV &amp; Eric Kripe but I do own Melissa Hale though, my original Charmed fan fiction character from my ongoing stories. **

**Authors Notes:** **A what if short story** **scene about** **Mel finding out the truth concerning Cass after waking up in Crowleys laboratory chained to a wall behind her which the 'King Of Hell' arranged as insurance after fearing 'The Angel Of Thursdays' gone soft on him and may betray the demon which shocks the eldest Charmed One greatly before Cass wipes Mel's memory later on after this scene making the medium brown haired pony-tailed woman forget the whole thing entirely. **

The air appeared cold as Melissa Hale donned in her red cotton cream necked pajama vest and trousers set woke up slowly seeing white bricked walls with light lamps situated around them, tables with various jars of blood and body parts laid out there and a dead body placed out on a stretcher in front of her by the middle.

Getting baring of her surroundings the five foot six inch medium brown haired pony-tailed bare foot woman noticed she was chained up above, along with a bald headed man nearby her with fangs glaring out which she ascertained was a vampire probably who was like that also but worse in that he wasn't just chained by the hands but his mouth, body and legs also in some kind of opened metal coffin type contraception which he looked half dead in.

Staring ahead Mel noticed a dark brown haired man in a blooded apron examining the being laid out on the stretcher underneath him which she tried to guess who it might be.

Turning round the man revealed himself talking in a Scottish accent when he heard her stir, saying, "Ah you awake, I see."

Seeing his face the Charmed One recognized who it was and answered stating, "Crowley" After remembering the few times she'd meet him. "Yes my dear," The former king of the crossroads commented before continuing. "Lovely seeing you again."

"Your alive?" "How?" What am I doing here?," She asked him to which he replied. "Was never dead love and insurance to answer your last question." "My boys gone a bit off the rails so I need to reel him in again."

"That's not possible," The lady inquired. "Cass torched you're bones."

"Wrong ones sweetheart," Crowley surmised. "Angel boy fooled everybody."

Mel seemed surprised at his comment as the front doors of the old nuclear bunker they were in swung open forcibly by themselves as the Seraph Castiel walked in angry looking shouting something at Crowley which shocked Mel beyond believe.

"Cass," Mel whispered quietly, not believing it was actually him for a second.

"You sent demons after the Winchesters?," The trench coated man uttered aloud not noticing his wiccan friend opposite him at that moment.

"You killed my demon hunter Cass," The man shouted back first subsequent to following with. "What was I suppose to do, let it slip?"

Seeing Piper's daughter chained up with her forehead gashed and one side of her mouth cuts Castiel's eyes widened shocked like wondering why she was there at the time.

"Melissa," He replied. "What is she doing here?"

"Insurance my friend," The king of hell smarted.

"Why is she hurt?," His partner complied angrily. "How dare you."

Walking forward the other countered, "Hold on there a second mate." "You said I couldn't go after the Winchesters which I didn't do till now."

Pointing at the girl opposite Crowley continued, "You never said anything about you're girlfriend."

"Mel's not my girlfriend Crowley," Castiel warned him. "Now let her go."

Shaking his head the demon responded. "No way Cass." "I'm keeping pretty here as leverage till you straighten yourself up and get your head back in the game."

"Her family will find out where she is," Mel's friend stated.

"Not here they won't," The Scottish person bade. "This place's magic warded so good can't locate it personally, her chains are spell proof and astral projection proofed so she won't get out of here in a hurry and there are amulets scattered around so she can't project any bad vibes on me emotionally."

Mel wished none of that was true that she could distract Crowley emtionally before appearing in behind knocking him out prior to unchaining herself from the wall behind which she couldn't do at the present time.

The Seraph went towards her, but Crowley put his hands out making the all seeing witch gasp for breath which she moved her hands instinctively towards her neck holding it as she coughed out violently.

"Back away angel feathers or I'll end her completely," The demon muttered before the other did what he said when he saw Mel's life being sucked out of her painfully prior to the former letting go afterwards.

Coughing while appearing surprised Mel asked her friend, "What is he talking about Cass?," "What's going on exactly?"

"Simple love," Crowley said. "For the best part of the year you're boyfriend here's lied to you, Bobby and the Winchesters about his what he's been doing really."

Whilst chained up still Mel stared at Castiel shocked eyed as she spoke out replying what she realized. "You never torched the wrong bones did you Cass?" "You're working with Crowley."

He glanced at her painfully now knowing she knew everything as the man replied opposite, "Afraid so unfortunately."

Looking down prior to coming back up again the thirty eight year old woman sighed, "So there's no civil war in heaven then?"

"Oh yes there is actually," Crowley stated. "But Cass here can't defeat Raphael on his own without a little help, you see."

Glaring at him Mel declared, "And that's him." As she pointed to the second man beside. "He's a demon Cass."

"You've worked with them before," The Seraph bade referring to her information on him about Cole. "Even married one."

"Cole was good the many years I knew him in my future, you know that," Mel told him.

"Who then turned evil here and tried killing you're family after attempting to make you queen of the Underworld and turn Charlotte who wasn't his daughter evil before she was born so she'd become his heir in the future."

"That wasn't Cole's fault entirely," The tattooed woman projected. "It was the Source partly to." "You've chosen solely to work with Crowley knowing full well what it meant."

"Why are you doing it Cass?," The witch asked quizzing him.

"To get the souls from Purgatory love," Crowley answered. "And I'm not just talking about your typical run of the mill demons from the demonic wasteland I mean the big bad sons of bitches been around since the dawn of time." "The first filthy little thing God created before angels and humans, which he couldn't contain and so stuck them in Purgatory for safe keeping."

"Leviathans," Mel whispered after a while remembering an excerpt she'd read from the bible.

"You're girlfriend's intelligent mate," The king submitted walking away slightly.

Looking down a second time the woman babbled, "Your going to find a way to get into Purgatory and suck all the souls out from there to make you powerful enough to stop Raphael even though absorbing them all will corrupt and destroy you."

"I have no choice," The Seraph elated. "Raphael's more powerful than me."

"There's always a choice Cass," His friend shaking her head debated. "Other options you can take like asking me and Dean for help if you need it."

"Oh he almost did dear," Crowley said. "When you were in you're back garden one time planting, although you didn't know he was there at the time because he invisible then."

Wandering of Mel's mind flashed back briefly to the time she and Charlotte did that before coming back again.

"So why didn't you talk to me then?," Melissa questioned staring at Castiel angrily. "I would've answered you."

"Because you'd been evil free since the ultimate battle which you still are now," Mel's friend spoke out then referring to the event with Billie and Christy. "I didn't want to ruin it for you there."

"Man you sound like Paige's ex-boyfriend Richard whom she broke up with him because of his magic obsession," She wandered on saying.

"I know what I'm doing," Castiel replied.

Shaking her head, she hastened, "No you don't Cass." "Magic has consequences."

"That won't happen to me," The Seraph said defiantly.

"Course it will Cass," The latter retaliated.

"Well like you said before," He abated not caring what she was saying. "Things happen for a reason."

"Not like this they don't." Mel slated, "You're been misguided."

"No I'm not," The older person opposite whittled.

"Oh really," Mel pointed there. "So Crowley's helping you out through the goodness of his own heart then." "Please." "What's he get out of this if you two open Purgatory?"

"Fifty percent of the souls love," The man marked before laughing after his other comment. "And true visage as the king of hell."

Looking down tears rolled out from Melissa's eyes whilst she said, "You've gone crazy Cass."

"Oh he's done more than that sweetheart, "Crowley spatted. "If you count bringing moose back soulless and whore snogging Meg."

The woman's heart skipped a beat hearing this more so about what the demon first said not the thing with Castiel kissing Meg as she remembered the way Sam was the last time they'd met and how she and the others treated him.

"You raised Sam back when I thought he didn't care about anything," The Charmed One noted. "And we treated him like rubbish." "And I told him he would never see Charlotte again."

Castiel remarked staring at her painfully. "I didn't know that would happen truly."

Spying up Mel shouted out angrily, "He should have stayed dead Cass." as she was relating to the time after she'd been bitten by a werewolf and Piper had killed Mel to save her before she and Paige broke the rules bringing her back again.

"I saved him," Jimmy Novak's vessel stated.

"And look what you did," His former charge commented. "That's not Sam in there really even with some wall up against him." "God if that breaks."

"I suppose he, Bobby and Dean don't know about it?," Mel questioned him.

"Not yet." Cass answered her back.

Jesus Mel thought aloud. What else he is keeping from her then.

Unconcerned about anything Crowley pitched in. "Well this's been lovely, really but my partner and I have business to attend to don't we?"

He glanced Castiel's way knowingly wandering if the Seraph's head was indeed back in the game whilst giving him the impression of his earlier threat which the latter still knew about concerning his friend.

"Yes," The dark haired person uttered solemnly.

"Right then come along Cass." His partner eyed subsequent to waving his top right hand at Melissa. "Toddles sweet cheeks."

Mel glanced seamlessly as Crowley walked out the room before looking back as her friend started walking of also.

"Castiel please don't do this," The woman demised streaks rolling down her again, hoping she could get through to him.

Turning round slowly the former obedient angel stared on at her sadly regarding what Mel had said, knowing the eldest Charmed One was right about her comment.

He thought about the times they'd spent together concerning the seals, the lessons in humanity she'd taught him, their connection with God, teaming up together on vanquishes, her family, Bobby, Sam and Dean. The people he cared about deeply. The reasons why he was doing the things he was then to protect and keep them safe.

Thinking about the apocalypse and what Raphael would do if the archangel succeeded brought the wayward Seraph back to his senses, making him reply, "I'm sorry my friend." Before walking out the room leaving the medium built woman alone with her feelings.

The End.


End file.
